Word October 2000
by garnet eyes
Summary: Using Dictionary .com's October 2000 Word of the Day as basis for freehand thoughts and interactions of the Baron trio. Length and perspective both vary. Not intended to follow a single timeline. Kain, Rosa, and Cecil in various combinations.
1. Castigate C, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 17 Jun 2011  
Summary: 01 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _castigate_, transitive verb;  
1. To punish severely; also, to chastise verbally; to rebuke; to criticize severely.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil whimpered, squirming helplessly against his bed. He felt as though he would burn up and die; his blood was boiling and his loins ached so tremendously that he wouldn't have minded actual abuse at this point, just to take his mind off of the matter at hand. Kain was _terrible_, leaving him so unsatisfied and _sleeping on top of him_. Cecil couldn't even take care of his problem himself with all of the blonde's dead weight in his way. Worse, the dragoon was doing it on purpose. All because the paladin had _teased him_ earlier, just a little bit. This was extreme and completely uncalled for, and Cecil wasn't going to stand for it. He'd yell at Kain later, when he could actually think. And after that, the dragoon could of course make it up to him. Cecil didn't need to visit his court tomorrow until late, anyway.


	2. Aver C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 17 Jun 2011  
Summary: 02 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _aver_, transitive verb;  
1. To affirm with confidence; to declare in a positive manner, as in confidence of asserting the truth.  
2. (Law) To assert, claim, or declare as a fact.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It was a good day, if a bit taxing. With the celebration happening in the city, people in the castle were busy enough that they failed to notice the Highwind youth abscond with the bloodless prince to venture into the city. Cecil did not often get to go anywhere public without guards, which was ironic because even as little as he was there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the adopted prince would make a fine knight. Kain just thought his friend could use the chance to explore without a barrier between himself and the commoners. And, fine, the blonde would admit that he found a great deal of pleasure in how the bloodless prince gasped and gawked over all of the things that he'd never been able to get close to before. It was fun, seeing Cecil act like a small child, wanting to touch everything and tugging Kain this way and that, toward anything that sparked his interests. The dragoon-in-training felt really important when the little prince grabbed his arm and practically vibrated with energy and interest in his surroundings – surroundings that _Kain_ had allowed him to enter. Perhaps it was selfish of him, but the blonde had deliberately not invited Rosa on this venture; the little squeals of delight and tugs at his sleeves wouldn't have happened had she been present.

After spending half the day out and about, they'd both gotten hungry and Cecil hurried on ahead in search of a restaurant that was not already completely packed, wanting to get right back to exploring once he'd eaten. At a more sedate pace, Kain followed the adopted prince with a soft grin on his features. It was not at all often that Cecil was given the chance to behave without the constraints of a title to live up to, and it was decidedly amusing to witness his unabashed and childlike wonderment.

"Are... are you attempting to accost me?"

Kain perked up at those tentative, confused words. He couldn't see Cecil yet down the ally he was walking through, but he knew the bloodless prince's voice by heart.

"Well, little rabbit, why _are_ you out all alone? You must be looking for an escort."

The other voice was deep and rough – an older man's, and most definitely not a gentleman at that.

"No, thank you. I am fine."

"Come on, now, I don't bite. Let's go get a drink and you can tell me about yourself."

The blonde frowned, picking up his walking pace a bit to reach the corner of the stone wall faster. The last thing he wanted was for some _commoner_ to ruin Cecil's fun.

"_No thank you_."

"Now, now, little rabbit, I asked you for time, and you'll give it to me."

Upon hearing those words, Kain abandoned his brisk pace for something much closer to a run, enraged by such arrogance. Did that man even realize who he was talking to? The blonde rounded the corner only to skid to a stop and launch himself out of the way of an incoming body. Glancing briefly to the man that impacted the wall behind him, Kain turned the majority of his focus on the younger teen before him, checking that Cecil was uninjured. What he found instead was the little prince dusting off his hands and straightening his tunic in a huff.

"I _said_ no thank you, sir, and I do not appreciate your molestations of my person in the _least_."

Emerald eyes turned toward the blonde as Kain ventured toward the adopted prince, the sharpness in those crystalline orbs fading instantly into a gentle kind of joy as the smaller teen launched into the older teen's side and ensnared his arm. A small coil of pride unfurled in the blonde's chest, fond bemusement warming his gut as the man staggered back to his feet in obvious surprise. Clearly it was a commoner, but he was at least twice – if not three times – as big as Cecil. Yet the bloodless prince was crafty enough to send the man flying.

"Ah, Kain! There is a lovely little bakery just up ahead. Let's eat there!"

Smirking, the blonde brought his free hand up to gesture in the direction Cecil had come from.

"Lead the way."

Really, no one needed to worry for the adopted prince's safety so much. He could take care of himself, whether he looked it or not.


	3. Callow K,R, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 17 Jun 2011  
Summary: 03 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _callow_, adjective;  
1. Immature; lacking adult perception, experience, or judgment.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa rolled her eyes as Kain glanced her way with a wink, his arm already wrapped around some courtesan's waist. Really, it was plainly obvious that he was hardly interested in the poor woman. He and Cecil had clearly had another fight, and Kain simply wasn't grown up enough yet to realize that making the younger teen jealous was a petty way to handle things. Especially since Kain was too much of a brat to realize that Cecil wasn't jealous of Kain's ability to get the girls, but rather his jealousy sprung from the girls who the little prince saw in his best friend's arms. Then, of course, Cecil would be both jealous and hurt, and he would get angry at Kain but the older blonde didn't understand where that anger stemmed from. Those two gave her life more than enough drama, and they were both _boys_. Was it really any wonder that Rosa did not have many close female friends?


	4. Lucre C,K,R, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 18 Jun 2011  
Summary: 04 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _lucre_, noun;  
1. Monetary gain; profit; riches; money; – often in a bad sense.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

"You horrid jerk! You- you buffoon!"

Clearly seething, Cecil turned on the ball of his foot and stalked away. Kain watched silently, crossed between bemused and perturbed by such a reaction. The blonde blinked as he felt another presence at his side and turned his head, not entirely surprised to see Rosa now by him.

"What was that about?"

Cocking his head to the side, Kain returned his gaze to the direction that the younger knight had gone off in.

"I'm not certain. We were talking and then he just got angry."

He could feel Rosa's amusement beside him, but chose not to acknowledge it.

"Well, what were you talking about?"

Shrugging, Kain responded as he glanced idly at the spear secure on his back.

"Our spar. I made a few suggestions over some issues I saw in his attacks, and he likewise did the same with me."

"That is all?"

Frowning, the dragoon glanced toward the trampled grasses below their feet.

"...I may have gotten a little distracted, but I wanted to kiss him and it's been ages."

The amusement in her voice thickened as Rosa spoke, clearly thinking something highly untoward.

"So you just kissed him right here?"

All but snorting, Kain eyed the white mage at his side as he reflected that she found far too much interest in his relationship with the younger knight.

"Of course not. We're in public. I merely pointed out that I would be destitute by now if he had ever desired money from me, like the courtesans, so it's a good thing that he has always been free."

There was something about her amusement now that seemed off as she shook her head and sighed, but the dragoon was unwilling to ask.

"...You're an idiot, Kain."


	5. Epigone K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 17 Jun 2011  
Summary: 05 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: K  
Characters/Pairings: Kain  
Author Notes: _epigone_, noun;  
1. An inferior imitator, especially of some distinguished writer, artist, musician, or philosopher.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

In many ways, Kain could see Cecil in the way Ceodore fought. It was obvious that the boy had spent a great deal of time either sparring his father or watching him fight. Yet at the same time, the dragoon could not help but shake his head at the younger paladin's antics. There was no comparison between Cecil's hard-earned skills and Ceodore's temporise nature. The boy still had a long road ahead of him if he wished to stand completely on his own, beyond his father's shadow.


	6. Imbue C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 18 Jun 2011  
Summary: 06 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _imbue_, transitive verb;  
1. To tinge or dye deeply; to cause to absorb thoroughly.  
2. To instill profoundly; to cause to become impressed or penetrated.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Confused and still half asleep, Cecil flinched and murmured unintelligibly as he felt something insistently prod into the small of his back, but it was several minutes before he worked up the energy to shift his arm out from under his prone body and attempt to relieve the annoyance. His hand was caught in a loose grip that may as well have been a shackle for his current feeble incoherency, and the young king felt his arm raise to end up pressed gently to the bed above his head. His other arm shortly followed, but Cecil hardly noticed. It did not even occur to the incoherent paladin that the prodding into his back had changed into a lazy rocking motion against the seam of his buttocks, his legs having splayed apart under the weight that settled over him. He became abruptly aware of himself, however, when the rocking became a slow, steady thrust into him instead of just against his skin.

Gasping, Cecil squirmed but the grip on his wrists tightened and his movements only served to impale himself faster. It was a good thing that he'd been intimate with Kain before he'd fallen asleep or this unexpected invasion would have been painful. As it was, the paladin could only look back over his shoulder with an unconvincing scowl, interrupted before he could issue a single word as the body behind him tilted just so and forced a buttery moan from between parted lips. Kain was already flushed and grinning, his eyes half open as he slowly buried himself inside of the body beneath him. It wasn't worth the argument, not when it _did_ feel good, so Cecil held onto the bed and rode out his dragoon's passion to the end. It was exhausting, and the paladin was panting and gasping for air as Kain slipped from his stretched loins. That should have been all there was to it, but the blonde grabbed Cecil's leg by his ankle and flipped him onto his back, and the young king barely had the chance to take in the change of position before his guard had sunk back inside of him to the hilt. Thrusts rapidly picked up in speed and power, and the paladin cried out from the onslaught when he was already so sensitive from his release only moments ago.

"Wh-where do you get this energy from?"

Kain's voice was deep and guttural as he replied, and he was grinning smugly even as he panted.

"You give me more than enough."


	7. Concupiscence K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 18 Jun 2011  
Summary: 07 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _concupiscence_, noun;  
1. Strong desire, especially sexual desire; lust.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain knew he should have waited, should have restrained himself and refrained at least until they had made it to an inn and could claim separate rooms. Cecil couldn't silence himself for anything, although he did manage to quiet down to breathy mewls – mostly – if he focused. That was an oxymoron, of course, because the blonde would never dream of doing so poorly in bed that the younger man could think at all, let alone concentrate on any one thing. So this morning was turning out terribly awkward, with this Prince Edge character shooting rather obvious glances toward the tent that housed the still unconscious paladin while the girl Rydia blushed every time her gaze accidentally fell on Kain. Rosa had shot him a disapproving glare when she first emerged from her own tent and had ignored him since; obviously, she thought he should have waited, too.


	8. Irrefragable R, CxR,KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 18 Jun 2011  
Summary: 08 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Rosa, Cecil x Rosa/Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _irrefragable_, adjective;  
1. Impossible to refute; incontestable; undeniable; as, an irrefragable argument; irrefragable evidence.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa could only shake her head and sigh as she walked into her husband's bedchamber. Cecil had never told her of his relationship with their older friend, but the white mage had known of it even before there had been anything to really see. Although it had stung her for some time that the man she loved did not trust her with this knowledge, as she matured Rosa came to understand something very important. In his own way, Cecil was trying to protect her, even before their relationship had grown into something worthy of such intricate protection. Theirs was a world where a woman could be stoned to death for loving another woman, and a man could be hung for loving another man. If Cecil never told his wife, if he hid his actions, than she could pretend she'd never known and, should he ever be revealed to be intimate with a man, she would not be held in contempt.

But he was still her husband, and she loved him very much. She would never want his gentle heart to be torn asunder by the social ineptitude of men, and so she took up the duty of cleaning up after them. It would destroy her if there was any evidence left for the maids to come across, for there was no doubt in her mind that her husband would be lost to her if those gossips found even the slightest inconsistency.


	9. Rictus C

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 18 Jun 2011  
Summary: 09 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil  
Author Notes: _rictus_, noun;  
1. The gape of the mouth, as of birds.  
2. A gaping grin or grimace.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil could admit that it was incredibly perturbing to stare head on at any of the archfiends. Not even the lady of the wind was disassociated from his revulsion. She, actually, may have been one of the worst offenders. No man should ever find pleasure in the death of others, and yet it was very clear to the young knight that these creatures drew strength from the pain and suffering that they inflicted on those who could not even fight back. Their gleeful expressions were enough to make him ill, and Cecil was forced to choke down the bile that burned the back of his throat as these monsters threatened to savagely destroy all that surrounded them. He had never pictured himself as being capable of taking pleasure in the death of an opponent, and the grotesque satisfaction that those elemental beasts derived was far too depraved for him to accept. Although Cecil did not particularly enjoy killing, these were creatures who he knew had to die.


	10. Nostrum K, KxCxR,KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 18 Jun 2011  
Summary: 10 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil x Rosa/Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _nostrum_, noun;  
1. A medicine of secret composition and unproven or dubious effectiveness; a quack medicine.  
2. A usually questionable remedy or scheme; a cure-all.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain had, for the majority of the day, been skeptical of the supposed aphrodisiac he had been rather conned into purchasing in the marketplace by a traveling salesman. But he knew that he was far more libidinous than his counterparts, and that he exhausted both his king and his queen on a nearly nightly basis long before he himself was fully satisfied. The dragoon had been assured that it would help, but he hadn't been very hopeful. He'd been massively disappointed to note that it had actually had the complete opposite effect on Rosa, and she was affected with total disinterest for the evening. Cecil was a different matter altogether, and Kain wished that he'd bought the whole lot off of that traveler now. The younger knight was excessively active this warm summer evening, grinding into Kain's groin with unabashed lust even after releasing for the third time. With Rosa completely unavailable to him, the dragoon could do no more than focus his entire being on the paladin, and was pleased by how receptive his king was. Clearly Kain would need to be cautious with the aphrodisiac, to not get it anywhere near Rosa again, but he was going to have a great deal of fun with Cecil.


	11. Scintilla K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 18 Jun 2011  
Summary: 11 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _scintilla_, noun;  
1. A tiny or scarcely detectable amount; the slightest particle; a trace; a spark.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain felt that it was understandable that he was so surprised. After all, it was not every day that the woman he loved unceremoniously informed him that his best friend was unabashedly enamored with him. The young dragoon failed to see what she saw; Cecil was simply a very friendly individual. Kain only remembered Rosa's words some years later, while he was atoning on the slopes of Mount Ordeals, and had the time and perspective to reflect on his life. It wasn't obvious unless a man knew where to look, but Cecil had always treated Kain differently than anyone else. The younger knight was always more forgiving of Kain's actions, always more willing to listen to Kain's outbursts and complaints, always _soft_ to Kain. Even in defeating the dragoon in combat, Cecil was looking to make him a better man.

Kain wasn't young and naive anymore when he next found himself in Baron, and he recognized the glint in emerald eyes for what it was this time. Cecil loved him, had missed him, and there was an overwhelming warmth in the embrace that the errant knight found himself in the midst of. The paladin king did not say anything, but he needn't have; the fact that Kain willingly returned the embrace was clearly enough for him.


	12. Ergo C, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 18 Jun 2011  
Summary: 12 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _ergo_, adverb;  
1. Therefore; consequently; – often used in a jocular way.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It was rare that Cecil was ever so scared, but the birth of his son had petrified him. Not the child himself – Cecil was ecstatic about his heir – but Rosa had nearly died from the stress of the birthing. She _would_ die if she were to have another child. The paladin loved his wife dearly, and he knew well that she would not sacrifice the life in her womb for her own sake, so Cecil made his decision while his wife was resting and his newborn was in his arms. There could be no guarantee that she would remain childless unless he did not touch her again, and, although it pained him, he resigned himself to celibacy. He loved her too much to put her in such unnecessary risk. Without even a consideration for being unfaithful, he knew that he would simply have to find other ways to relieve himself if he absolutely must.


	13. Animus K, imKxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 18 Jun 2011  
Summary: 13 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: K  
Characters/Pairings: Ceodore, Kain, implied Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _animus_, noun;  
1. Basic attitude or animating spirit; disposition; intention.  
2. A feeling of ill will; animosity.  
3. In Jungian psychology, the inner masculine part of the female personality.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain was having a difficult time not laughing uproariously. It really was precious, how Ceodore had taken it upon himself now to find out the dragoon's "intentions" toward his father. Cecil could rightly take care of himself, but here Kain had to _prove_ himself to the boy, lest he find himself at an impasse. Ceodore would not appreciate the blonde's amusement, however, so Kain refrained from laughter, if only barely. He would be teasing Cecil about this for a long time to come, however.


	14. Ignoramus K,R, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 18 Jun 2011  
Summary: 14 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _ignoramus_, noun;  
1. An ignorant person; a dunce.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain frowned heavily as he watched that _child_ rather unsubtly impose himself on Cecil. Of course the paladin wouldn't notice, but Kain was a member of the dragon clan and he held all of the standard traits, including intense possessiveness. The younger knight might well know this Palom character, might feel familial affection toward the youth, but that was no excuse for not setting the boy straight. Cecil was worthy of love, true, but Kain had been that lad's age once and there was no question in the blonde's mind what precisely the black mage was thinking when he touched the back of the paladin's bare hand. Cecil was _Kain's_, and he wasn't about to lose to a _child_. Granted, the child was on the cusp of his majority, but Cecil didn't need a younger man, he needed an older guiding hand.

"What has you in such a foul mood?"

Grunting, chocolate eyes tilted down to the side, acknowledging the white mage now at his side. Rosa could always figure out what was wrong, whether he wanted her to know or not, so it was rather fruitless to hide anything from her. With an agitated shift of his body, the dragoon kept one eye on the brat courting what was _his_, but turned to better face the blonde woman at his side.

"That child is being untoward."

Azure eyes blinked before turning toward the focus on the dragoon's irritated glower.

"Palom?"

Kain did not bother to respond to the question, as it was clear that Rosa had understood and her exclamation was simply due to surprise.

"How so?"

She likely hadn't seen most of what the knight had, if only due to the fact that she had been speaking with others and hadn't been focused on the paladin for the entire evening.

"He is _accosting_ Cecil."

There was a tense pause before Rosa let out a rush of air that was somewhere between a sigh and a chuckle.

"Oh, Kain, don't be an idiot."

Affronted, the older blonde chanced a glance at the younger before turning his eyes back toward the upstart that was currently molesting his paladin's hands. Horrible child.

"You know how much Cecil loves you."

Well, yes, Kain was well aware of how devoted his king was. Cecil would never betray him, and certainly not with some young foal who had no idea how to properly please the smaller knight. But Kain didn't trust the _child_ to be a model citizen; it was more difficult to trust the boy, even, since he was a black mage and the dragoon didn't know a lot about magic, but he _did_ know that superior mages had the potential to manipulate minds. And Cecil was too easy to manipulate already when it came to the people he cared about.


	15. Interregnum C

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 18 Jun 2011  
Summary: 15 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: K  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil  
Author Notes: _interregnum_, noun;  
1. The interval between two reigns; any period when a state is left without a ruler.  
2. A period of freedom from authority or during which government functions are suspended.  
3. Any breach of continuity in an order; a lapse or interval in a continuity.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

For all that Baron was in shambles in the vacuum left with the sudden death of the king, things were still running surprisingly as usual. The courts still bickered as always and the soldiers still worked to protect the kingdom. The illegitimate heirs still showed unnecessary pomp and arrogance, the daily lives of the peasants had not changed in the least. It was heartening to Cecil that he could stroll the streets and see that the people were not horribly ill-effected; the kingdom would recover. It may take time to bring the ruling body back into order, but the people themselves would carry on.


	16. Lexicography C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 18 Jun 2011  
Summary: 16 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _lexicography_, noun;  
1. The writing or compiling of dictionaries; the editing or making of dictionaries.  
2. The principles and practices applied to writing dictionaries.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Both Cecil and Kain had trouble understanding Rosa sometimes. Usually it was so easy to see what she wanted or needed, but both knights were flummoxed on occasion. They tried, but it was as if she spoke an entirely different language, one that neither of them knew; even when the words themselves seemed benign enough, both knights would get into trouble without knowing why. Worse, it was impossible to decipher this exotic language, no matter how they tried. Rosa was confusing, and she became more confusing as they grew. It became something of a matter of fact between the knights that women in general were confusing. It was a shame that Rosa had never bothered to teach them this female vocabulary, because compiling it on their own was proving impossible.


	17. Circumambient C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 18 Jun 2011  
Summary: 17 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _circumambient_, adjective;  
1. Surrounding; being on all sides; encompassing.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain looked down at the armful of paladin he'd awoken to and felt his lips quirk in the corners. Cecil never could sleep well on his own. It didn't matter that they were in the middle of a dangerous place, it didn't matter that the dragoon knew he was unstable and feared that he couldn't trust himself to be near the others, it didn't matter that the younger knight had every reason to fear the blonde more than the new and perturbing fiends that wandered the moon around them; Cecil's inevitable nightmares eased when he felt safe and secure. Why he still felt safe with Kain, the dragoon couldn't hope to understand. Still, he tightened his arms around the slumbering paladin and nuzzled into the soft moon-pale strands under his chin, curling protectively around the smaller, currently unarmored body. It eased some of his self doubts, knowing how wholly his dearest friend continued to believe in him, reaffirming his own resolve to stand strong against whatever this Zemus might do to try to corrupt him. Kain could deal with all else after the threat to their lives had passed, and he would draw his strength from everything that he could in the meantime.


	18. Purdah K, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 18 Jun 2011  
Summary: 18 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: K  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _purdah_, noun;  
1. A curtain, screen, or veil shielding women from the sight of men or strangers in Hindu and Muslim communities.  
2. A striped cotton cloth from which a curtain is made, often blue and white.  
3. The system of secluding Hindu or Muslim women.  
4. A state of seclusion or concealment; social seclusion.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain sighed as he watched the young men wander by him in the town, chatting and laughing and enjoying themselves as they headed out into the fields. It had been too many years since he had spent any real time with others. He preferred to be on his own, but at the same time he looked forward to returning to Baron. Neither Cecil nor Rosa would care if he acted a bit awkward; the paladin knew that Kain had spent the majority of his time completely alone, and had undoubtedly divulged the information with his wife. The most interaction Kain usually had was the letters back and forth with his best friend. Of course, the courier always looked a touch frightened when approaching him, but Kain hadn't minded. Fear kept people away, and he needed to be alone to work out his issues and remove his weaknesses. Still, he sometimes missed a good conversation. No matter; he'd be able to speak with Cecil all he liked in a few days' time.


	19. Proscribe C

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 2 Jul 2011  
Summary: 19 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil  
Author Notes: _proscribe_, transitive verb;  
1. To denounce, condemn, or forbid as harmful; to prohibit.  
2. To put outside the protection of the law; to outlaw.  
3. To publish the name of (a person) as condemned to death with his property forfeited to the state.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil knew quite well that he was about to condemn himself, but he was too thoroughly disillusioned to continue to blindly follow His Majesty when something was clearly and deeply wrong. It was horribly dishonorable to attack a peaceful nation such as Mysidia, to steal a protected treasure that had passed down for generations inside of the lands, to slaughter those who had not raised a hand in defense. The dark knight was not proud of what he had done, and he was even less impressed by the mess that he'd unwittingly caused in Mist. He did not hope that his sins could be forgiven, but Cecil would not be a murderer. He was a knight, not a fiend, and he didn't appreciate being given duties that likened him to the latter. Standing against the crown meant that he would be fighting former allies, he knew, but if that was what it took to end this crime against his fellow man, then he would gladly be labeled as a traitor.


	20. Coquetry C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 3 Jul 2011  
Summary: 20 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _coquetry_, noun;  
1. Dalliance; flirtation.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain hadn't consciously realized at first what the bloodless prince was doing. After he'd noticed, he couldn't decide whether Cecil was doing it on purpose or not. It would be foolish to react without knowing, so the blonde dredged up all of his patience and waited and observed. The dragoon-in-training was fourteen by the time that he concluded both that the younger boy had no notion of how irresistibly flirtatious he was, and that Kain himself had grown curious enough to see how far he could take things. The older boy didn't flirt in the same manner, but it seemed that the young prince recognized the actions and words for what they really were. The blushes that sometimes colored milky white cheeks were honestly rather enchanting.

By the time Kain was sixteen, it was a widely known secret that the Last Highwind was courting the bloodless prince, and that Cecil clearly approved. The blonde thought that was a touch amusing, because the younger teen was quite possibly the _only_ member of Baron's court who didn't let on that he knew this supposed secret. Still, Kain would be lying to flat out deny his interest; and, really, Cecil had piqued him over the years, and the dragoon-to-be had a great deal of fun with the mixture of subtlety and bluntness that would cause the younger teen to blush vibrantly and demure.

None of those previous flushes compared with the color that suffused Cecil's cheeks when Kain interrupted the flowing dance of their coy words with a kiss to vivid blue lips just before his seventeenth year. At eighteen, the dragoon was of a firm belief that it was completely worth the days of uncertainty and embarrassment that followed that one act. The adopted prince honestly hadn't realized what he'd been doing, hadn't been aware of how he had been acting, and had been discomfited for several days before he, rather abruptly in Kain's opinion, had given the blonde a quick peck on the lips and mumbled something about not knowing how this was supposed to work. Cecil had gotten over his uncertainties in due time, and both teens were content. Well, Kain would've liked children, but he preferred Cecil when all was said and done.


	21. Cadre C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 3 Jul 2011  
Summary: 21 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: K  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _cadre_, noun;  
1. A core or nucleus of trained or otherwise qualified personnel around which an organization is formed.  
2. A tightly knit and trained group of dedicated members active in promoting the interests of a revolutionary party.  
3. A member of such a group.  
4. A framework upon which a larger entity can be built; a scheme.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil hadn't realized quite how much he depended on his guard until Kain was no longer with him. Certainly, the dragoon would be back eventually, but the paladin wanted his best friend with him _now_. Kain was one of the few constants in his life, one of the few people who reliably supported him and pointed out what he didn't see and aided him when he needed it. Cecil knew he wasn't a bad king, but he also knew that he would be better once Kain was with him again.


	22. Titivate C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 3 Jul 2011  
Summary: 22 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: K  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
Author Notes: _titivate_, transitive and intransitive verb;  
1. To make decorative additions to; spruce.  
intransitive verb;  
1. To make oneself smart or spruce.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Scowling hard, Kain crossed his arms over his chest and resisted batting away the hands toying with his hair. This was humiliating and stupid, and he hated himself for letting those two do whatever they wanted. But it just didn't feel right to tell Cecil that he couldn't do something, especially when it was so rare for him to ask for anything. And of course, Rosa had to involve herself once the older blonde accepted. So now his _perfectly normal_ hair was a mess of curly ringlets and he looked like an _idiot_. And yet the little prince was clearly delighted, as was Rosa. Both of his younger friends twittered on about how "pretty" his hair was like this. Kain was already planning an "accidental" dive into the moat later in the day, just to ensure that all of this foolishness was gone.


	23. Bromide K, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 3 Jul 2011  
Summary: 23 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _bromide_, noun;  
1. A compound of bromine and another element or a positive organic radical.  
2. A dose of potassium bromide taken as a sedative.  
3. A dull person with conventional thoughts.  
4. A commonplace or conventional saying.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain heaved a sigh and brought his hands up to his face, massaging his temples. He knew well that others thought of him as too stubborn for his own good, but the dragoon was pretty certain that he had nothing on Cecil.

"...Kain..?"

Stiffening, the blonde cautiously leaned over the edge of the roof and glanced down, but the younger knight hadn't caught sight of him. Retreating back, the dragoon propped his arms on his knees and dropped his head. He wasn't exactly actively avoiding his best friend, but he did need some time to himself to come to terms with something. To the best of Kain's knowledge, it wasn't every day that a man was asked to be a part of another man's marriage to a woman. Well, normally men would ask their closest friends to bear witness to the occasion, but Cecil actually wanted the dragoon to _join the vows_. Polygamy was fairly standard practice in high society, but that was usually a man and several women. Cecil was interested in a man and a woman. Worse, Kain _liked the idea_.

Cecil was younger than him, and that meant that Kain would be considered the patriarch. It meant that both Cecil and Rosa would take on his name, for Highwinds were meant to marry into the clan and that meant he would have to adopt them both formally under the Highwind name before they could marry. It meant that he had rights to impregnating Rosa first. It meant that he was responsible for keeping them both in line, although both of his younger counterparts had always been more conscious of propriety than he had been. It meant that he could, technically, usurp the throne just on account of being the proper "man of the house," so to speak. The sheer level of power that Cecil was willing to give the blonde knight was heady. Kain had no interest in the crown, of course – that was far too much work performed while seated, and he was much happier as a soldier. And he wanted children, at least a dozen, although he would settle for half that, but he had no burning need to have his children first thing. Plus, the more he thought about it, the more he rolled the words over in his mind, the more Kain came to like the feel of it. Rosa Highwind. Cecil Highwind. The name suited them both.

Further, Kain was hardly opposed to the thought of intimacy with either one of them. He would be good to the white mage, careful that he wasn't brutish with her, and he would pleasure her fully. The paladin was a separate matter, for it made Kain a touch nervous to consider bedding the shorter knight, but he fully intended to have Cecil go helpless in the midst of Kain's touches. Those nerves were undoubtedly part of the reason why the dragoon was hesitating; he didn't want to act a fool and ruin intimacy in a single night. Both Rosa and Cecil were beauties in their own rights and Kain wanted to savor their presence, wanted them to become as addicted to him as he was to them.

Still, this wasn't something he had honestly considered before, and the dragoon knew he needed to take a step back from his situation and consider it more thoroughly. The worst thing he could do would be to plunge headfirst into a lifelong commitment without consideration. This decision would effect all three of them, and any potential offspring, for as long as clan Highwind continued to bear descendents. Kain didn't have his parents to ask, not that he knew how he could even phrase himself, but they had long ceased being the most prominent figures in his life anyway. Lady Joanna, on the other hand, had been his de facto mother since his blood parents had died. Kain could picture her advice; she had never bothered to remarry after Lord Farrell died, and the dragoon vividly recalled her reasoning: there may well be hundreds of birds in the sky, but there was only ever one capable of keeping her heart abreast. The blonde knight could respect that logic coming from a highborn woman; everyone had different needs, and Kain needed to understand his own motives before he could know what to do about his own little birds.


	24. Orotund C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 3 Jul 2011  
Summary: 24 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _orotund_, adjective;  
1. Characterized by fullness, clarity, strength, and smoothness of sound.  
2. Pompous; bombastic.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Biting the pillow his arms were wrapped around, Cecil desperately attempted to muffle himself. He liked to see Kain's sweaty face above him when they made love, liked to see his dragoon flushed and panting, but at the same time the pleasure was more intense when he was turned away and the dragoon knew it and liked to flip him over for that very reason. Normally, the young prince didn't have to struggle quite so much to keep from screaming his head off, but the circumstances weren't normal right then. Kain was very deliberately grinding into that spot that blinded the younger knight with ecstasy and they were at an inn in the middle of nowhere. The walls were thin and there were a lot of soldiers around them, soldiers that they were leading on an expedition.

Cecil could admit that he found it just a little bit thrilling to be so obscenely improper, although he would be humiliated beyond all reason should anyone check in on him and see him in such a state. Thus the need to remain silent, a need that his guard completely disregarded. In fact, the younger knight was quite positive that Kain was deliberately trying to get him to scream louder now, and, much to Cecil's chagrin, it was becoming more and more difficult to muffle himself with his pillow.


	25. Pertinacious C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 3 Jul 2011  
Summary: 25 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _pertinacious_, adjective;  
1. Holding or adhering obstinately to any opinion, purpose, or design.  
2. Stubbornly or perversely persistent.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Leaning his head against the back of the chair, Kain closed his eyes and groaned low in his throat. His fingers were woven through silky moon-tone locks, his bare hands resting lightly against the back of the prince's head, and it was all that the dragoon could do to keep a tenuous grasp of his sanity. Secretly, the bloodless prince was a wanton little minx, and no one knew it but Kain. The only reason that the dragoon was alone in his knowledge was because the dark knight was not interested in anyone else. For a long time, Kain had denied his little prince the intimacy that the younger knight craved, and it would have been a terrible shame had Cecil not been such a mule about things.

Fortunately, however, the dark knight was excessively stubborn, and was dedicated to sating his curiosities on the dragoon. Sure, the touches had started out completely without skill, but Cecil was clever as a fox behind closed doors and took such pleasure from bringing Kain to his release. The stubborn little knight had even gotten the dragoon between his legs when Kain had been adamant that he had no interest in doing such things with a man. Cecil became the exception, and Kain would never touch another man in such a fashion, but the bloodless prince had slowly but surely become pure _heaven_ no matter which mouth drew the blonde in.


	26. Promethean R, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 3 Jul 2011  
Summary: 26 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Rosa, Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _Promethean_, adjective;  
1. Of or pertaining to Prometheus.  
2. Boldly original or creative.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa had always had an eye for design. She liked clothing and dresses, and could picture in her mind's eye exactly how she wanted something to look. Thanks to her mother, she was also a capable seamstress, and could therefore make all of her designs reality if she so chose.

"R-Rosa..."

Her favorite things to design, however, were not clothes that she could wear out and about. The fabrics were difficult to come across, but it was always worth it to see her husband's wide-eyed gawk in the evenings.


	27. Extraneous C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 3 Jul 2011  
Summary: 27 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _extraneous_, adjective;  
1. Coming from or existing on the outside.  
2. Introduced from an outside source.  
3. Not essential or intrinsic; foreign.  
4. Not pertinent to the matter at hand; irrelevant.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It was dark out, but the candles by the bed were still lit. Kain was relaxed into the luxurious sheets, fondly watching Cecil come down from the heights of ecstasy at his side. At about the same time that the paladin managed to get a handle on his breathing, moon-tone brows furrowed and, in turn, Kain felt his own brows pinch. He didn't think he'd done anything to warrant any upset, but he needed to know what had seemingly caused his king pain.

"What has you so pensive?"

Emerald eyes blinked, still staring blankly up at the ceiling, and Cecil responded without once looking toward him.

"I was just thinking about how I'm going to settle the dispute between House Rotthammer and House Hadegen, and- what- Kain!"

It was completely unacceptable. Completely. The dragoon rolled over and pinned his young counterpart under his weight, grinning at the bewildered expression on the pale face below him.

"You can think about things like that already? Clearly I haven't done my job properly this evening."

Leaning down, ignoring his hair slipping over his shoulders, the blonde pressed a firm kiss to plump blue lips before trailing to the side of Cecil's neck, right at the fringes of the place that made the younger knight swoon. As expected, Cecil's breath hitched. Strong fingers slipped between blonde strands to gently press the back of Kain's head, silently asking for more attention to the area, as the smaller man murmured softly where he lied.

"...Idiot."


	28. Amity C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 3 Jul 2011  
Summary: 28 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Cecil  
Author Notes: _amity_, noun;  
1. Friendship; friendly relations, especially between nations.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain twitched, feeling a lot like a heel, but managed to keep from doing anything. He really wanted to commit a serious act of violence against Prince Albert, but managed to refrain with _a lot_ of willpower. As big of an ass as Albert was, the illegitimate prince was also cunning, and he was older and bigger than the bloodless prince by eight years. It didn't help that the older prince was a sadist, nor did it help that Cecil was a stubborn little thing and picked himself up gamely after every attack.

Yes, this was a "spar," but Albert hardly fought with any honor at all. Honestly, it made Kain nauseous to watch, because the elder prince was quite blatantly attempting to break Cecil's knees, and Albert was a full knight while the bloodless prince had only just started the physical training to become one. It would shame Cecil if the dragoon-in-training stepped in, and Kain well understood pride, but that didn't stop him from having visions of sending Prince Albert to the medics via stretcher. The bloodless prince hardly deserved to be treated like this.


	29. Pettifogger C, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 3 Jul 2011  
Summary: 29 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _pettifogger_, noun;  
1. A petty, unscrupulous lawyer; a shyster.  
2. A person who quibbles over trivia.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil heaved an exasperated sigh and tapped his fingers against the bed, refusing to raise himself from his prone position to speak up. This happened so often that it was more annoying than anything else. The paladin was beginning to think that his beloved thought intimacy with him was boring. He didn't even know what they were talking about at the moment, only that it had nothing to do with the fact that he was aroused and he wanted them both.

Yet both Kain and Rosa were in the midst of a heated debate, and not even the dragoon acknowledged when Cecil folded his bare legs under his body and thrust his naked hips into the air. The younger knight didn't tend to touch himself, but he was being ignored and his insides felt hot and tingly, and _he was being ignored_ so there were very few options left open to him. He could wait, but who knew how long they would be? Rather, the paladin snatched the flask of oil from the side table and spread his legs, keeping his hips thrust heavenward. Keeping his chest to the bed, Cecil coated his hands in oil and pumped his sword a few times, drawing his lower lip between his teeth as he did so. It felt good, although it felt better when his beloved consumed him; still, his own touch was certainly better than nothing, and the young king was not exactly picky when it came to stimulation.

After nearly a minute, the paladin whimpered as he realized that he needed more than he was getting. Sex would be preferable, but he wasn't getting that, so he fumbled with the oil flask until he was properly coated again, and then reached one hand behind himself to begin teasing into his body while the other returned to pumping his sword. If his beloved would rather argue over something inane, then they were welcome to do so. Cecil, however, was not about to be left wanting while they settled whatever matter had so embroiled them.


	30. Mountebank C

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 3 Jul 2011  
Summary: 30 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil  
Author Notes: _mountebank_, noun;  
1. A peddler of quack medicine, who stands on a platform to appeal to the audience.  
2. A charlatan; a boastful pretender to knowledge or a skill.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It kind of embarrassed him a little – okay, it was deeply embarrassing – but Cecil really didn't know anything about sex and he had nearly reached his majority. Every other soldier liked to discuss their conquests and how good it felt, and the young knight was forced to shy away from those conversations because he was already enough of an outcast without making it worse by displaying yet another difference between himself and everyone else.

He _wanted_ to know what everyone was talking about, but he didn't even know how to go about doing that. Was he just supposed to walk up to a lady and make a request? That sounded like a horrible idea, even in his own head. Asking for advice would be the same as stating outright that he hadn't lain with another, and the soldiers were rather merciless in their teasing of the younger recruits; they would hound Cecil until he was on his deathbed if they knew.

Even _Kain_ could join those conversations, although he rarely did, and it made the young prince highly self-conscious to realize that he truly was alone in this. He couldn't rely on anyone else, couldn't hope to gain any experience before his marriage bed, and he prayed that he would not be a disappointment when the time came. Cecil doubted that he would be very good at faking knowledge when he kept overhearing such complicated tales.


	31. Apparition C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction. net, livejournal. com  
Last Updated: 3 Jul 2011  
Summary: 31 October 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _apparition_, noun;  
1. A ghost; a specter; a phantom.  
2. The thing appearing; the sudden or unexpected appearance of something or somebody.  
3. The act of becoming visible; appearance.  
4. (Astronomy) The first appearance of a star or other luminary after having been invisible or obscured; – opposed to occultation.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Sometimes Cecil awoke in a cold sweat, gasping and half delirious, and he was reaching for his sword before he even understood where he was. Everyone knew that he slept with Kain, but they simply assumed that they understood why. They didn't know that the dragoon had to grapple with him in this state, wrestle him back to the bed and keep him pinned until he woke up enough to be able to see what was in front of his face. And then it was still a struggle to calm down, but it was impossible to explain why. Cecil could never remember what had awoken him, only the clenching of his heart and the terror that took hold of his mind. He couldn't remember what his dreams had been about, what he had found so disturbing, only that he had felt a very real sense of dread, and that he needed to be prepared to protect himself and those he cared for.

Kain never asked questions after the wild thrashing was subdued, never pushed the younger teen to explain what, exactly, was causing his behavior. The blonde was simply the solid presence that Cecil needed, the one who kept the young prince from harming himself in the midst of his hysteria, and Cecil had never been more grateful to know that there was someone who would be there for him no matter what.


End file.
